


Cleaning Day

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael desperately tries to get his partners to help clean the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

Michael walked into his living room to see his three partners lying on top of each other on the couch.

 

“Guys, get the fuck up, it’s cleaning day.” Michael yelled, picking up a throw pillow (why the fuck did they have so many throw pillows) and throwing it at the cluster of three. In response he was met with a harmony of groans.

 

“Get up you lazy fuckers. I’m coming back in five minutes and if you aren’t up there will be hell to pay.” Michael warned, before leaving the room, heading to the laundry.

 

Meg reluctantly pulled herself out of the tangle of limbs. “Come on guys, you know if we don’t get up he’ll be pissed.” She said, trying to pull Lindsay and Gavin into a standing position. Gavin and Lindsay were both equally as stubborn, grabbing hold of each other to stay grounded on the couch.

 

“It’s the weekend,” Gavin’s muffled voice came from the mess of limbs, “weekends are for relaxing not cleaning.”

 

“Try telling your boyfriend that, good luck, hope you have fun sleeping by yourself. Though at this rate Lindsay might be joining you.” Meg said, poking at whatever limbs she could reach.

 

After much complaining, by the time Michael returned to the living room all three of his partners were standing up waiting, though none of them looked particularly enthusiastic about cleaning, but they never did so he wasn’t shocked.

 

“Michael, can we at least play music while we clean, to make it more bearable?”  Meg asked sweetly.

 

“Literally I am happy with whatever it takes to get you lot to clean our fucking house.” Michael said, though really, he’d let Meg do anything when she used that voice.

 

“Bags first pick!” Meg yelled, running to grab the remote for the TV. Minutes later Meg’s music was playing through the speakers, filling up the house with the sound.

 

By the time they had finished cleaning the living room, everyone besides Meg was complaining about the music.

 

“What is this, it sounds like cats fucking.” Lindsay whined.

 

“I agree with Lindsay, this is bloody horrible.” Gavin joined in.

 

“Fine then, if you bitches don’t like my music change it to something else.” Meg said huffily. It was obvious they were going to follow the same pattern they always did when they tried to listen to music.

 

Lindsay went next, but that didn’t last long before Michael was taking over and then he’d barely had a turn before Gavin was claiming his ears were bleeding and he was changing the music again.

 

By this stage Michael and Meg were annoyed, they’d only gone through two rooms, the music debate distracting everyone from cleaning.

 

“Fuck this, no more people picking music.” Michael yelled, “Everyone just get to work and fucking clean our house, I do not understand why you all insist on living in a pigsty.”

 

The other three stared at him, before silently getting back to their cleaning. They went for a few minutes like that before the silence began to get on Meg’s nerves.

 

“Okay nope, how about we find a cleaning playlist, we listen to it and don’t complain. I can’t clean in silence.”

 

The other three agreed and Meg went to find a cleaning playlist they could listen to. Once an appropriate playlist had been picked they all went back to cleaning.

 

Michael was pleasantly surprised that they actually managed to clean half the house listening to it; he was beginning to think this was the best idea they’d ever had, then it all fell to shit.

 

It started with muffled giggling coming from their bedroom, which was the next room over. They had split into pairs, Meg and Michael and then Lindsay and Gavin. Michael knew realistically this wasn’t the best because neither Lindsay nor Gavin had much motivation to clean.

 

Both he and Meg ignored the giggling, trying not to let it disturb the routine they had gotten into, but the giggling just kept getting louder. Meg sighed, before heading out of the room to investigate. Michael expected her to come back swiftly after sorting the other two into order, but was mildly annoyed when he heard the distinct sound of her laughter joining in. He would have to go and investigate himself.

 

Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, he was unsure what he was looking at. His three partners were just a squirming mess of laughter on the bed. It took him a few moments to work out they were tickling each other, the squirming equal parts people trying to get away and people trying to get to prime tickle territory. This was not something he needed to be a part of, Michael was incredibly ticklish and if they got him, there would be no hope for the cleaning he had hoped to do today. He silently went to back away but cursed loudly when the floorboard he stood on creaked. All three faces on the bed turned to him, their expressions all turning to wicked grins.

 

“No…” He said trying to back away again, but he wasn’t fast enough, a flash of blue and Meg was on him, already tickling him and dragging him to the bed. As much as he protested they wouldn’t relent, torturing him with their fingers. There was only one thing he could do, take matters into his own hands. Fuck cleaning, he would do anything to stop the tickling.

 

When Gavin leaned in to tickle Michael again,  Michael darted forward and captured Gavin’s mouth in his, drawing him into a deep kiss before breaking away and turning to the girls to see their reaction. Lindsay’s faded pink hair had fallen into her face and Meg was already in Lindsay’s lap, so really, it was easy to transition from tickling to more. Lindsay and Meg grinned and leaned in to join their boys.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them lay next to each other in the bed, trying to get their breath back.

 

“When did the music stop?” Gavin asked, only just noticing the silence.

 

“Somewhere around the time I started blowing you I think.” Lindsay said in response, turning into him and resting her head on his chest.

 

Meg hummed content in bed between Lindsay and Michael.

 

“Guys I just realised something.” Meg said, sitting up in the bed so she could see the other three.

 

“What?” Gavin asked, her tone sounded serious.

 

“I’m the only one who isn’t fucking my boss.” She answered, pouting.

 

The other three laughed at her, Lindsay suggesting she could always sleep with Ashley while Michael dragged Meg back onto the bed to lie with them.

 

A few minutes passed and Gavin was already starting to snore softly, Michael however, was not giving up that easily. Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was still early afternoon, he was beginning to concoct a plan.

 

“Alright guys, we’ve still got shit to do.” He said ignoring the groans he got in response. Before anyone could start whining he spoke again.

 

“I’m willing to compromise. There isn’t a whole lot of cleaning left to do, So Gav and Lindsay, why don’t you go out and get stuff for dinner and whatever other groceries we need and Meg and I will stay and clean the rest.”

 

Everyone seemed more willing with this compromise, Meg knew that her and Michael could clean the house quickly without the other two as distraction and the other two were just glad to get out of cleaning. Slowly they all got dressed, Lindsay and Gavin actually putting on proper clothes so they could go out and Michael and Meg just chucking on their casual after sex clothes cause they honestly couldn’t be bothered with anything more.

 

When Lindsay and Gavin had left, Meg suggested more music but Michael had another compromise for her. “We’ll get work done easier if we both just listen to our own stuff, so headphones on, no talking, just cleaning.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Lindsay and Gavin came walking through the door, bags of shopping in hand they were greeted by Meg and Michael cuddling on the couch watching TV. The house looked spotless and smelt fresh and clean. They both looked relaxed and content, which was probably good because Lindsay and Gavin were contemplating in the car how they were going to explain all the extra stuff they had bought at the shops that they didn’t really need.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://derekhalesbitchface.tumblr.com/) I'm pretty active on there and always willing to talk fics. x


End file.
